Chapter 1
love affair!? is the 1st chapter of the Citrus manga. It was released on November 18th, 2012. Overview Yuzu Aihara, a fashionable, spontaneous and fun-loving city-girl, transfers to a new neighborhood and high-school after the remarriage of her mother. '' More preoccupied with boys and shopping than studying, Yuzu struggles to fit in at the conservative girls' school and frequently clashes with the student council—specifically Mei Aihara, the hard-working, beautiful but cold student council president. As it turns out, Mei happens to be Yuzu's new step-sister and Yuzu finds herself having to share a bedroom with a girl she absolutely can't stand.'' Summary The chapter opens with a prologue scene in which Yuzu and her friends Kana and Manami are talking at a café. One of the friends mentions that she would invite Yuzu to a mixer, if not for Yuzu’s quickly approaching move. Yuzu reassures the two that she’d find a boyfriend after her transfer. Yuzu enters her new high-school unaware of its strict regulations and female student body. As she sulks about her lost opportunity to get a boyfriend, she is approached by a member of the Student Council, who asks to review the student handbook with her. She points out Yuzu’s infractions on the school dress code and the school's policies on cellphones. Yuzu explains that she is a transfer student in an attempt to scrape past the rules. The council member then requests that Yuzu give her name. In retaliation, Yuzu argues that a high school student shouldn’t look boring. She also points out that “dressing up nicely” wouldn’t negatively affect her studies. However, she is then confronted more harshly by the council president who goes on to tell her that living by the rules of the school is preparation for society. Yuzu repeats that she is a transfer student and that she wasn’t aware of the rules placed on her. The president then reaches around Yuzu to confiscate her phone, leaving Yuzu in shock from the close contact. Yuzu cleans off her makeup in the bathroom. She recalls that when the president hugged her, she had smelled nice. While in thought, Amemiya calls out to her. After the class, attempting to make friends, Yuzu asks two girls if they will be going to a mixer or karaoke after school. They look at her as if she is a criminal, much to Yuzu's shock and dismay. Another student, Harumi Taniguchi, introduces herself to Yuzu and explains that the students had entered the school through an escalator system and as a result are very sheltered. After school, Yuzu witnesses Amemiya and the president kissing in what appears to be assault. When Yuzu returns home, her mother reveals that the president, Mei Aihara, is now her step-sister, much to her surprise. Once the initial shock subsides, Yuzu offers to make peace with Mei, since they are now sisters. When she is ignored, Yuzu comments about the kiss between Mei and Amemiya, suggesting that it was her first kiss. Now provoked, Mei pushes Yuzu down and kisses her, and Yuzu is left in the room alone and confused. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1